


On behalf of the Family

by ratpaws (Hanjo)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Birth, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cults, Dark, Dark Magic, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Horror, Murder, Murder Family, Mystery, Patriarchy, Pregnancy, Revenge, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexism, Thriller, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanjo/pseuds/ratpaws
Summary: [Chapter 1]Silvia and Kikyo just got married, their families are not like any other. Silva have some prejudice about Kikyo's nature that say to be a witch. She quickly learns that the society she now lives in is different from the distant continent she came from. A man blinded by arrogance, however, cannot see everything.// tags are not necessary referred to the current chapter only but the whole fan fiction, I'm gonna add more of them and even characters tag gradually in the meanwhile //
Relationships: Kikyou Zoldyck & Silva Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	On behalf of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> The following fanfiction is not suitable for readers who are easily impressed or susceptible; the topics covered are gory and explicit. It is not suitable for reading by an audience of minors.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------
> 
> What is called black magic, but I prefer to call it simply practice because the act that generates it depends on the intentions of the practitioner and not on the magic itself, is based on two fundamental forces and two complementary principles, Life and Death. These ritualistic practices, involving sex and death, move strong vibrations and primordial energies. The duality of existence itself.  
> From Sex generates life, and from Death ends and begins a transformation. Quoting Robin Wheeler's provocative title and guitarist Jon Nödtveidt's (Dissection) life maxim, death is the last orgasm of life. The term "le petite mort", the little death, is a term whose first use was recorded in 1572 and means "the brief loss or weakening of consciousness" referring specifically to the sensation of post-orgasm - especially female - as a moment of loss of consciousness comparable to death.  
> The "zero point" of the Universe, from which everything begins, is Chaos. As it is written in Genesis, God who is energy of the Universe, discerns light and shadow from the same matrix. And it is in Chaos that some believe they can find rebirth, through destruction as a method of ascension.  
> A similar concept but far from this can be seen in Buddhism, think of Netero and his sacrifice during The Chimera Arc. Unlike Shintoism, which is for the living, it is the spiritual side that is closest to death and the dead, therefore you will not find Shinto cemeteries but Buddhist ones. Deprivation is a form of ascension and energy does not accumulate as in Shintoism but disperses.  
> Such is the basis for which the text was written, in the form of a dark tale with a horror theme.
> 
> Enjoy reading.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------

After the ceremony, Silva waited for the bride to come to the common room. With him were his father Zeno and his father's father, Maha.  
The silence seemed to have a sound. The opulence of the golden dragons and ancient possessions of the Zoldycks did not seem to be the main encumbrance in the hall.  
Zeno approached him, with a gesture inviting him to hold out the wrists. He attached on his sleeves two auspicious jade cufflinks, a vexatious present for the wedding.  
There were no words but fleeting and formal glances, a hint of a smile from Zeno as if to reassure his son who, even if he didn't show it, seemed restless and thoughtful. Silva was a boy of twenty when he married Kikyo whose family, allied with the Zoldycks, had its roots on a continent far to the east. She was nineteen years old.  
With joined hands, Zeno returned to his seat, stern and upright beside Silva.  
There was no need for long speeches or explanations, Zeno caught the restlessness of the man who, seen from the outside, looked like an unbreakable statue of salt.  
Strange to say, but Zeno had the attitude of a brother more than of a father when he turned mockingly to Silva, not to scold him but to break or move his attention on the present. A slight grin, not malicious, trembled on his lips.

\- "Not everything that is right makes us happy, nor everything that is duty makes us free. Isn't that what you've been telling yourself all along to survive?"

Silva didn't answer right away, he wasn't ignoring his father but it was easy for him to shut himself off. He didn't feel compelled, maybe Kikyo felt sold like meat to the slaughter, but what bothered him was the nature of the bride.

The Zoldycks, it is known, are a powerful and renowned family of professional assassins. The calling is passed down from blood to blood, they are not mercenaries but bushida formats, theirs is the _Way of Shadows_. Most unions in the family come in the form of alliance, and never out of love. An assassin who is driven by pure desire? to have a relationship as ordinary people understand it would mean having a weakness, as well as an easy weapon to use against oneself, an assassin who desires is not formed by one's vocation.  
The families allied over time with the Zoldycks were just as out of the ordinary. Kikyo's family was so called ascended by the _children of the void_ , like the Giants in creation. Realities foreign to most ordinary people.  
Silva met Kikyo for the first time when she was sixteen years old, during what is known as a stipulation meeting. It's an important time for both families for an alliance to be decided upon, it's a week where future fiancés can formally get to know each other. This also meant training together, Kikyo's family however was an unusual family of assassins who claimed that the women of the family also used to practice "alternative ways".  
During those days, Kikyo had passed the testing gates and thus won the Zoldyck's approval as the best party for young Silva. Kikyo said she was a sort of "witch" - not really a witch - but that was the term she used to make herself understood by Silva, the closest definition to the imagery the boy could understand.  
She spoke of some practices that were customary to her that the young man had never heard of and that he thought were ridiculous and based on superstition. Kikyo was not only a girl whose Nen seemed to itch and pierce Silva but a neurotic presence prone to annoyances, towards Silva, who like a lone wolf was demanding of his space.  
Kikyo frantically rubbed a sort of talisman, or so it seemed to Silva, wrapped in hare skin and which Kikyo said she "wanted to keep with her at all times until the day she became pregnant for the first time."  
During that week, Silva got to know the girl, who did not let him rest easily. It was usual to wake up in the morning and find a turtledove heart under the pillow, as Kikyo's sideboard. Silva was certainly not impressed, but those demonstrative gestures intrigued him after the fifth day of the routine, for how hard Kikyo was trying to be accepted. Or for how, arguably, she was trying to get his attention "in such a teenage way."  
They were simple, non-utilitarian events, and therefore annoying to Silva, but unique.

All three of them did not look away from the entrance while waiting for Kikyo. Maha walked over to greet the girl's hand once she arrived, after changing clothes. The domestic staff was lined up as if attending a meeting of royalty.

The domestic staff and butlers, too, were no ordinary people. Their training was focused and hard rehearsed to survive - not simply work - alongside people like the Zoldycks. The now Mrs. Kikyo seemed to have aroused more concern than simply serving the master of the house. That morning Tsubone, among the Zoldyck's most trusted butlers, entered Kikyo's room to serve her breakfast. Although the fireplace was lit during the cold January morning, the flames seemed to freeze for an instant in the presence of that woman. Kikyo's back was to her, she thanked for the tea, her voice was calm, low, and languid. The sensation was that of a snake slithering slowly, hidden in the grass. A robin perched on the window, half open. Of course, with the cold weather of that time it would have been useless to keep it open, especially with the fireplace on, but Tsubone guessed it wasn't a good idea to close the window willingly, nor to ask the lady, as it could be logical to do. Kikyo, before sipping her tea, threw the teaspoon that darted like a silver spark towards the animal that if it hadn't flown away in time - and it almost didn't - would have stabbed it barbarically.  
In less than two seconds, the spoon pierced the bark of the tree in view from the window.  
Kikyo was simply bored and nervous on her wedding day.  
Tsubone didn't like at all the feeling the woman gave off simply by her naked presence.

Kikyo was taken by the hand of Maha, who led her in front of her husband. Her smile was hidden by the purple fan that matched her dress. A bold choice of color for such a formal wedding. Only her deep black eyes were visible, they seemed scattered and hypnotic and every blink seemed to be the right moment for Pandora's box to open. Her long black hair was elaborately gathered in a play of pearls, refined touches of light. Zeno cleared his throat to get Silva's attention, a slight snort with his arm, Silva had to take her hand as if to invite her. Young Silva had to adjust to reality quickly, as he would now be responsible for the choices that would fall on the family. At that moment he felt his father's icy discreet gaze strike him in judgment, it was he who took Kikyo's hand and gently turned to the young girl, with a symbolic hand-kissing gesture, a smile. The words that followed were harsh, and made Silva uncomfortable.

\- "Forgive my son, he has the body of a hunter but the conscience of one who would not kill the dying deer immediately."

A slight giggle came from Kikyo's lips, as was normal for a young girl of her age she too was in awe, but Zeno's kindness and Silva's restlessness innocently amused her. She didn't take her eyes off Silva, who transfixed him, and willingly placed her hand in his. He approached on tiptoe and gently kissed Silva's cheek.

\- "I will honor your family name if you will give me the chance to do so."

As much as Kikyo believed it, this too was a formality, a posing before the older heads of the family.

\- "The first child will come soon, my dear,"

Zeno said, smiling and alluding to Silva's duty, followed by Maha's equally smiling and affirming:

\- "I would say leave the bride and groom alone now that the ceremonies are over. May these days be happy for our families."-. 

There were no particular celebrations after the wedding, duty did not need any further frills. Zeno and Maha left the large hall followed by some servants, they were going to another hall where they would have sipped sake and discussed business. In the hall with the bride and groom, only the servants Caius and Jabami remained. 

Caius was two years younger than Jabami, who instead worked for the Zoldycks before his arrival. Adaptability and flexibility are key to surviving in the residence. Family secrets are not only inconvenient chimeras fueled by the lords, but the servants themselves had to live rigidly by the dictates of the family. Even for them, it was not possible to let desire escape and it was strictly forbidden to have relationships between colleagues. For Jabami and Caius, indiscipline and unprofessionalism in the shadow of the family was an insidious root that had begun to become a climbing plant in the feelings of both - for both of them in the whirlwind of their duties, forced into a bland life, had found love. They were not fools, nor naive young, but careful enough to live a clandestine relationship within the walls. Risking so much for something that might not last, and would not last easily, was what kept them together in their sin instead. Though brief, it would be discreet and bitterly experienced.

Jabami and Caius attended either side of the entrance, as the royal guards were attentive and diligent and did not even allow each other a glance when the newlyweds were distracted.  
Silva and Kikyo sat sipping sake, Silva was not very talkative but Kikyo talked a lot especially about her idea of family management; she was an apprehensive woman, and very strict, she wanted the best for her children as he would be Zoldyck. Kikyo was also willing to educate her offspring according to her teaching, and she was willing to do so even for her male children, who traditionally in Kikyo's family didn't have easy access to the practices she advocated. The union with the Zoldyck - in Kikyo's image - was to be something new and more powerful, assassins capable of awakening. Silva, on the other hand, approved of some of Kikyo's words and spoke only to interrupt her enthusiasm, and point out that he alone would have a say in the matter of the heirs. He took care to sound out the word _heir_ more than once. The Zoldycks by blood, as he retorted.  
He was skeptical and critical of Kikyo who was following - quoting - her own sinister and unclear beliefs. To be fair, Silva was a hypocrite because he, too, rigidly followed the family mentality. According to him, the Zoldyck heirs stood out as Transmutators, like himself and his fathers before him, and that only convincing evidence regarding the child's abilities could have opened him up to new possibilities regarding the choice of heir, for the good of the family. For Silva it was important to clarify how he would want to train and raise his children so that the tenor of the family would not fade away, he almost felt he had to emphasize his position as the future head of the family so that Kikyo would not do anything too rash. Their gazes supported each other, and Silva learned how much she felt scolded, without feeling remorse.  
Her enthusiasm suddenly became assertiveness; she was no longer a free woman but a Zoldyck. She was no longer the girl who came from the continent, and Silva alluded more than once that he felt overwhelmed by the ideas - absurd to him - that Kikyo wanted to teach her daughters the _Ways of the Void_ , as she had been taught. Daughters, a word that was rarely included in speech.  
Kikyo's hands betrayed her by showing a hint of nervousness, but allowing herself to rail was a gamble Silva would have expected given the restless nature Kikyo demonstrated on more than one occasion. Without pointing it out, she placed the hand on her arm as if to stop the tremor. Her nails sank into the flesh almost wounding her. Never had she felt so despised, but she understood that she was nothing more than a passive element.  
The women in her family were educated in the dark arts, considered integral parts of alternative killing. A daughter of the void was capable of killing someone at a distance of regions simply by taking advantage of rituals that were dangerous even for the practitioners themselves, which was another reason why their commitment was always respected. In the new continent where Kikyo found herself, most people had a different idea on how to use the Nen and many cults known to her before, often very bloody, rarely had a place in this society if not even forbidden by some associations such as the Hunters' one. Not that society norm really has relevance to families like theirs.

Kikyo was posed, polite and from a good family, though traditional in her mentality, but she didn't accept that she could not be impassive about the education her children would receive nor about her own person.  
The butlers listened the conversation in silence, judgmental but not surprised by the nature of some of the statements. If the hearts of those present had ceased to beat, their bodies would have remained as cold as when they were still alive.  
At appropriate hours, the couple were ushered into their new double room in the west wing of the mansion. Red was dominant, the scarlet room made Kikyo feel as attuned to the vibrations of that color as in the intimacy of her womb. Two jade dragon statues stood at the entrance, the symbol of the family. The dragon is a very present element in every room as well as in the decorations, like a talisman. They had a private bathroom.  
Kikyo sat down on the bed, her gaze was lost on the ceiling, running along the weave of the meticulously decorated wallpaper of rich origin as if to lose herself without a thought.  
  
In the middle of the night, Silva frowned as he was slowly waking up. He had the feeling he was having a nightmare - as in Fossil's depiction - which pressed on his chest. He tried to move in his drowsiness but realizing that he was unable to move so easily he opened his eyes not expecting suddenly the silhouette of Kikyo, naked on top of him. Her long black hair framed her tiny breasts, her turgid nipples glimpsed like pearls still protected by the shell. Silva moved his hand to her hips, not asking what she was doing. With the touch of his fingers he slowly lingered on the large scars Kikyo had on her hips and back, as if touching veins raised on marble. Kikyo rested her breasts on Silva's chest, gently moving her hips, he could feel her humors. She rubbed her vulva on Silva's genitals and he began to get an erection. At that moment Silva gently clutched Kikyo's thighs.  


\- "Stop..."

Did he want to stop? He was unnerved that Kikyo had woken him up, but he wasn't contemptuous of his wife's sensual presence. The wedding night, par excellence, should end with sex. His father's words echoed in his mind like a ghost from the past.  
Kikyo seemed resourceful, so she followed her instincts. Both hands gripped her hips, with a gentle push he invited her to lie on the bed. Silva got on top of her, caressing her breasts. Both of them were not virgins, but neither of them admitted it - nor did they say it explicitly - but they both took it for granted about each other because of their extremely limiting lifestyles. Neither of them, however, had ever been in a relationship.   
They could only look at each other because the moonlight filtered through the window. Silva lowered his pants, slowly masturbated to stimulate his erection, all the while his penis rubbed against the wet vulva gently dilated by her fingers. Sweet, languid sounds came from her lips inviting the frantic and lustful penetration. She moved her pelvis, wrapped one leg behind Silva's back, and let him slowly penetrated her. As he gradually thrust faster and more intensely, Kikyo rubbed her clit and her body quivered with pleasure. She spread her legs like the bitch Baudelaire quoted in the poem _Une Charogne_ , whose fluids slid from the flesh, putrid. But of pleasure for Kikyo, who allowed herself to be penetrated. Silva was silent, holding back moans. Suddenly Kikyo sank her nails into Silva's back who gasped silently in surprise. She invited Silva's hand to press gently on the sides of her throat, as if she wanted to feel possessed during the sex act, and possess her husband's flesh. Inciting him by whispering to go faster, her free hand made its way up her thighs where she discreetly tried to spontaneously wound herself with a deep scratch, as she knew how to skillfully wound herself, enough for a few drops of blood on the blankets. It would be the stereotypical test to defend the integrity of herself, not knowing how far her husband's sexism could go. 

But they were both lying and the sex was intense for both of them, it didn't feel like the first experience for either of them. Their aroused bodies couldn't lie as well as words.  
The lukewarm fluid and pulsing penis cluttered the vagina, tightened the pelvic muscles of insite still aroused. They remained in that position for a few seconds, tired. Silva turned to the side about to fall asleep, coldly. For Kikyo it was the right occasion, although in a normal situation she would have been annoyed by the afterglow in which she was still aroused.  
Kikyo reached the bathroom as quickly as she could. Once inside, she pulled a small bottle she had previously hidden out of the cabinet. She squatted down and penetrated her vagina to draw out the still warm semen, and put as much of it as possible into the glass and onyx container. All the while, he whisperingly recited a short mantra three times in her native language, not because it was a sort of spell but a habit and thanks to her spirits.  
The chances of her getting pregnant after that night were low, as she was not in her childbearing period. Even if she was pregnant later that coitus, he had a definite plan in mind.


End file.
